Zodiac Soldier Kyo
by Tsuyame
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are together,the curse is lifted but even without the curse Akito manege to make the them suffer.
1. What!

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own fruits basket! Okay! Happy now?...geez**

**Author's note:okay first off,the curse is broken,tohru and kyo are 18,Akito is still the leader of the sohma family though,cause the curse is broken when kyo and tohru confessed to each other,and even if akito has lost most power to lead his family,they will still have to listen to other things,and since the curse is broken,well hatori doesn't have the erasing power thingy.**

**

* * *

**

**Zodiac Soldier Kyo**

Kyo Sohma was in his bed sleeping,when suddenly his girlfriend,Tohru. She began to shake him to wake him up"Kyo? ... Kyo wake up,we'll be late for school"Kyo started to open his eye's slowly,at first it was all blurry then he was seeing double ,and finally he was seeing a beautiful young girl,with brown-ish hair,with those wonderful ocean blue eye's that you can't get you're eye's off"hey beautiful."said Kyo,witch made Tohru giggle"Kyo,I already made breakfast,so you don't have to make it,like you do every morning and--"She was cut off by Kyo's lips. After the kiss they shared breakfast together,there were still time before school so Kyo put the radio on ,one of his favorite song was playing,My alien from simple plan.

_I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
Just a glimpse of your face  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet your anywhere  
Somewhere that no one can retrace  
Somewhere where no one will know our faces _

Kyo sang along,and boy he was good,Tohru knew that he sang good.She even told him to auddition to some records dealer,but he always refuse's.

_She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien  
_

Kyo continued singing,he went to Tohru, took her hand.Tohru was just grinning,she knew what would come next,she got up still holding Kyo's hand and they were dancing.

_She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
She can read in my mind  
And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
Shes not wasting her time  
She can take me to the place that she calls home,  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
Please take me to your leader  
Tell her I will surrender  
I will surrender  
_

They were still dancing"Hey Tohru,that sounds kinda like you"Said Kyo with hes rare smiles,Tohru blushed and nodded,by then Kyo was twirling Tohru like the salsa.

_I bought the astranauts cave  
Now all I needs a rocket  
My love, intergallactic friend  
She's my alien_

"My alien!"Kyo finished ,now holding Tohru"Your my alien"Then he kissed her forhead,they were like that for five minutes.When suddenly Tohru was watching the clock and her eye's went wide"OH MY GOSH! Look at the time! Were gonna be late for school!"Kyo just rolled his eye's"Who needs school,i have you"Tohru frowned"But if we don't go to school we'll never have a good job and what about knowlege? And--"She was silenced by Kyo's finger"Please Tohru,don't give me those boring lessons of yours"Tohru nodded,they wen't to school, and wen't to there classes,it was math class,one of the class that Kyo hated the most.The whole class were hearing Kyo snore,Until the teacher come to his desk"Mr.Sohma!"Kyo immediatly wakes up,wondering where he was..Oh yeah...School"What,class already finished?"said Kyo,still in his lala land"No Mr.Sohma,were in math class if you didn't know,now if you keep this up i'll have to put you in detention"Kyo was ignoring the whole time"Were still in math?...Well good night everyone"and got back to sleep,every one laught.But boy was the teacher pissed"DETENTION FOR MR.SOHMA KYO!"He said loud enough to get everyone's attention,and Kyo to wake up"Whatever" said Kyo,And got back to sleep,the teacher had fire in his eye's.."Oh I Give UP" said the teacher.

The whole day of schoole was pretty boring to Kyo,at lunch break,Kyo wen't to see Tohru and her friends"Hey Tohru" He said,kissing her cheek"Orange top, what did i told you about kissing her in public?"Kyo was getting pissed"Thats none of your fucking busnesse ya stupid yankee!"The blonde haired girl jus rolled her eye's"Don't you talk trash with me!"And they wen't fighting forever.Lunch break was over,and as usual Kyo was skipping his two last classes '_dammit i got detention...aww hell,i guess i'll go_' And wen't to detention,he said to Tohru that he had detention do that he couldn't walk her home,and also said that he'll go visit his master...Well..His father.The detention was okay,since the fat teacher was sleeping,after that he wen't to see his father,Kazuma"Hi master ,i came to visit you"Kazuma had a sad smile on him"Hello Kyo,nice to see you again.I'm afraid that i have some bad news"Kyo didn't said anything"I'm afraid that you have to join the army"Kyo burst into laughters"Hahaha! Your kidding Right?"Kazuma looked down"I am very serious about this Kyo"Kyo's smile faded.

"What the fuck father! I ain't going in any fucking army!"

"I'm sorry Kyo,but Akito...He said that--"

"I don't care of what that bastard said!..God..even without the curse he can make me unhappy! I Can't believe that he's not dead yet!"

"Now Kyo,he said that this will be good for you,and that you'll be more deciplined"

"Deciplined? My ass!"

"You have no choice Kyo"

Kyo clenched his fist on the wall"Dammit!" '_how will i explain this to Tohru?..And what about my band? Fuck men!_' "And what the hell do we do in the army?"Said Kyo angrily"Well,thats that part I disapprove the most...You'll have to fight in a war" Kyo's eye's widen "I'll WHAT!"

* * *

**Tsuyame:so wacha think,not bad?**

**Kyo:what the hell is your problem to put me in the freaking army?**

**Tsuyame:to have fun! Well any way R&R please!**


	2. The Band Break Up

**Oki! Second chapter updated yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I never owned fruits basket...the great Natsuki Takaya – Sama does though.**

**

* * *

**

**Zodiac Soldier Kyo**

**Ch:2**

**The band break up**

* * *

"I'LL WHAT!" Said Kyo in disbelief "You heard me Kyo"

Kyo just stood there frozen for a second,then came back to his sense's "DOES HE WAN'T ME TO GET FUCKING KILLED!"Kazuma backed away,he knew Kyo would behave like this.

"I'm..I'm sorry Kyo,i've almost had the same reaction,but i have no choice Kyo.."He said,he was truly sad about it."I can't believe this,dammit!...When will i start this shit?"His father didn't reply,that made Kyo even more angry"Father i need to know! When do I start this shit!"Kazuma just looked at him and finally said "By the end of this month,you'll start. It's only for a year...In..In America"America? The word echoed through Kyo's head..America..America..It got louder and louder until Kyo snapped"No way..."He managed to say..He couldn't believe this,he was going to America!..So far away from home.

"I'm going now okay father..I need to clear up my mind"With that he left,leaving his father behind. Kyo went to his apartment ,he was greeted by his sweet innocent Tohru "Welcome back Kyo! How's Kazuma-san?"Kyo didn't want to tell her the news...yet.."Oh his fine"said Kyo "Did you guys talked about something interesting?"Kyo gulped and said"No,not realy"lied Kyo "Hey tomorrow is Saturday we can go to the beach if you wan't"Kyo wasn't even listening,he was thinking about the conversation earlier _'God,what am i gonna do,how am i gonna say this to Tohru...she'll be so upset and worried...and the band...shit the guys gonna kill me' _Tohru snapped her fingers in front of Kyo's face"Kyo! Earth to Kyo!" Kyo finally woke up from his thoughts"huh? What?..oh yeah what were you saying again?"Tohru sighed and repeated"I said if you wanted to go at the beach tomorrow?Since it's Saturday tomorrow"Kyo didn't really like the beach since it had water,but he'll do anything for Tohru and it will get is mind off all this shit "Sure,why not"He said.

After that they ate supper Kyo decided to see his band. He took his guitar,kissed Tohru and went to his band. This wasn't going to be easy,he was going to say to the band that he's quitting,not that he cared that much,his friends were total idiots. They were five in the band.

Kyo:Main singer and guitarist

Sebastien(Seb):Bassist and back vocals

Andrew:The drums

Matthew(Matt):The other guitarist and back vocals

Travis:The keyboards

Kyo entered the house were the band lives,of course Kyo couldn't live with them since he got an apartment with Tohru. When he opened we could hear that they were some sort party going on...Come to think of it...It's always like this "Heeeey! Dudes! Kyo's here!"said Seb who was almost drunk"What really?"said the other guys.

(A/N:okay I'll make this simple to read.)

Kyo:"Hey guys,i just came here to say some bad news dudes"

Andrew:"okay shoot"

All the guys gathered around Kyo

Kyo:"Well ...I quit the band."

Everyone:"WHAT!"

Matt :"What? Is it because we aren't good enough for you?"

Kyo:"No,no it's not that guys ...its just--"

Andrew:"What you wanna play X-box instead?"

Kyo:"No i don't wanna play X-box,I don't wanna be in the band anymore."

Travis: "If ya didn't wanna be in the band anymore ,then why did ya bring your guitar?"

Matt And Andrew:"Yeah why?"

Seb:"Are we gonna play X-box?Cool..."

Kyo:"I don't know. I don't know why i brought my guitar,maybe because it Friday and it's 8:00 pm, i bring my guitar,but in reality is,I want out of the band."

Andrew:"How come man?"

Kyo:"Because.. I'll be leaving soon."

Travis:"What the heck are you talking about?"

Kyo:"Look guys ,we had fun and we had good time,but I'll have to go in the army and--"

Matt:"What! Dude,you got to be kidding ...If your man is sending you to the army,then I'm sure you've done something girly like your cousin ...Yuki right?"(a/n:sorry Yuki fans ...but Yuki creeps me out ...i mean ...he's so ... girly)

Andrew:"Are you gay? Thats it isn't it? You're gay! Hey everybody! Kyo's gay!"

Seb:"He's gay?Kyo's gay? Hey man,thats okay. We don't care if you're gay."By then Kyo was in fire anime style.

Kyo:"I. AM. NOT. GAY! DUDES! I have a girlfriend okay!" Silence for thirty seconds.

Travis:"Okay,so can we keep the name?"

Kyo:"Cats From Hell,ya still wanna keep Cats From Hell? That was my name—How can you be Cats From Hell without me?

Andrew:"Well,I guess we'll have to find a way,man. Since you're a traitor. Since you're just walking out on what we've all worked so long and so hard at, I say that you don't _deserve_ the name the name Cats From Hell"

Kyo:"You know what? Your right guys. Be Cats from if ya guys want to."

Matt:"Okay."

Travis:"Cool"

Seb:"So are we gonna play X-Box or what?"

Andrew:"Sounds cool to me."

Matt:"I guess"

Kyo:"...I'm in ..."

Everyone:"Alright man!"(a/n:okay back to normal mode)

And so, they played X-box. After that Kyo went back to his apartment. It was about 11:00 pm,When he entered the room,he saw Tohru sleeping on the couch. She was probably waiting for Kyo,Kyo sighed and whispered "...Idiot.."He took a blanket and put it softly on her. After that he slipped gently underneath the blanket,and they slept there on each other's arm's

* * *

**Tsuyame"i hope ya liked this chapter,anyway..plz read and review**!" 


End file.
